


His Life Is Mine

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Series: Shadow Assassin Kayn and Rhaast [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Kayn has Humility, Love Confessions, M/M, No Beta I'll Die Like a Girl, Shadow Assassin Kayn and Rhaast have separate bodies, Soft Rhaast, Tender Rhaayn, That also needs a tag, That needs a tag, There needs to be more dad Zed, Zed has too much chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Kayn wanted to clear up his future with the Order of Shadow due to his unique connection and repressed love for Rhaast. If only the day didn't turn so eventful.Sequel to "Desirous Halves".
Relationships: Shieda Kayn & Zed, Shieda Kayn/Rhaast
Series: Shadow Assassin Kayn and Rhaast [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	His Life Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love family like Zed and Kayn, this fic lacked the Rhaayn it deserved in the beginning.
> 
> So soft Rhaayn confession? Soft Rhaayn confession.

Kayn was in love, so deeply in love it was getting harder to deny. How did this simple, straight forward goal of purging a Darkin scythe turn to him repeatedly bedding and even adoring the corrupted being within?

He knew enough his feelings for said Darkin were twisted. A being who would sooner cast him aside if he no longer suited him. Their mutual lust was the only connection Kayn felt Rhaast would reciprocate and he would keep this love a secret from him.

Keeping this hopeless pining aside, Kayn’s work for the Yanlei was mostly unintruded with Rhaast’s surprising co-operation with targeting the Noxians from this second invasion. But this war will not last forever, and his place within the Yanlei was too uncertain as long as his split existence with Rhaast existed. He needed to speak with Zed.

He passed and was greeted by the sentries in their early morning posts. Their voices trying to be respectful and neutral, but the fearful edge to them indicated otherwise. If they were fearful of him or if Rhaast was nearby, Kayn wouldn’t really blame them.

He stood before the Yanlei war room. “Master Zed, I wish to speak with you.”

There was prolonged pause before a louder stern voice answered, “You may enter Kayn.”

The young man slid open the door to the familiar sight of Zed in a meditative lotus, with his field armor not too far from reach. Even with his own mastery of the shadows and the Darkin scythe, Kayn bowed to him. “Master.”

“You may sit.” Zed permitted. He watched his student kneel on a cushion and set aside his eerie blue war scythe. Determined blue eyes met his own auburn ones.

“Master, I’ve come to discuss about my future status with the Yanlei,” Kayn directed, firm with this insight, “I’m concerned my presence is a danger with Rhaast's being closely connected to mine.”

“So you’re taking a more serious stance with this hubris you brought on yourself.” Zed stated plainly.

Kayn nodded, “My belief was cut and dry. The consequences with overcoming the Blade of Millennia resulted in either Rhaast’s freedom or my means of gaining his power. This...state of limbo is too unpredictable, if either of our deaths is a means of breaking the bonds or killing us both.”

Zed sighed, his student’s choices became more reckless since that fateful mission in Noxus. Kayn changed for better or worse, and to what end is still ongoing with his relationship with the Darkin. “If it comes to it, are you willing to end your life for the sake of Ionia.”

“Yes.” Kayn said without a hint of hesitation. “If my death is the last and only means of keeping Ionia safe, I will do so.”

“I sense a condition to this.” Zed said immediately.

Kayn paused, only to laugh, “Nothing gets pass you Master.” he started in jest. “Yes...I...I want to find the means of bringing Rhaast his true death.”

In the young man’s gaze, Zed found a familiar spark. He’d seen this light in his youth, almost jarring to believe his student to harbor it, but it was undeniable.

“...You love the Darkin.”

Kayn’s eyes widened to the statement. Out of all he predicted Zed to tell him, this was the furthest one to mind, but there was no use to deny or complicate it.

“I…I do love him Master Zed, and I’m fully aware Rhaast may never return it.” Amused bitterness in his voice, “He’s dangerous and could turn on me any time. Whether our bodies would last another day or century, I want to bring him peace if it means he won’t suffer in his curse. I’m...just too selfish and desire an afterlife with him.”

There was a heavy silence. The fact that Zed knew what affections he had for Rhaast was strong and in a means obsessive. It was a familiar means of love that Kayn understood.

Zed decided to break it. “I can’t stop you. I’ve mentored you as a child, and surpassed the obstacles pited against you. Searching the means of breaking the Darkin’s curse is just another.” A slight smile on Zed’s lips.

Kayn returned it. “I’m lucky to have you as a mentor and...a father Zed.”

Zed narrowed his gaze, “Do you trust me Kayn?”

Before Kayn could even nod, the sliding door violently crashed to Rhaast clawing to a shadow clone’s attempt on stabbing Kayn through the back.

The Darkin then attempted to seize at Zed’s throat, only for tendrils of shadow to freeze him from inching further, not by the older man, but Kayn.

“Rhaast…” Kayn stood up, shadow magic calmly emanating from his being as he stepped beside the Darkin.

“You were going to be back stabbed and you’re defending him?” Rhaast sneered.

“I was going to block it.” Kayn sarcastically returned the matter of fact. “You know this wasn’t the first time I’ve gone through this.”

“Tch.”, Rhaast growled and said nothing else in retort.

“I’ll dismiss myself Master Zed, thank you for seeing me.” Kayn greeted before taking his weapon and bowing. He released the shadow bindings on Rhaast as he exited.

Being free from his hold, Rhaast glared a seething fire, “Whatever means you harm Kayn, I would do a thousand times over you, Zed. His life is mine to have.” Rhaast threatened and promptly left.

The Yanlei sentries stepped aside to spare themselves from the Darkin’s ire, they shortly entered and bowed in apology. “We apologize Master Zed.“

“Call the builder, the door needs repair.” Zed commanded and was shortly left alone to fulfill it. A light, knowing smirk graced the Master of Shadows features.

oOoOo

Kayn came back to their room, he planned to get some training after his meeting, but by the looks of the Darkin, it wasn’t likely.

“We need to talk.” Rhaast called, still irate.

“There aren’t any skirmishes around if that’s what you’re asking.” Kayn answered while looking for his training wear.

Rhaast reached out and turned Kayn to face him, the younger man looked at him impassively, “What did you speak to Zed about?”

“Oh my plans for the future, how much I appreciate all he’s done, dying for Ionia. Nothing groundbreaking really.” Kayn casually dismissed.

“Enough that he would stab you then? Your memories of him doing this was before you had me.” Rhaast backed the Shadow Assassin to a wall, Kayn could easily escape it but stood still, “What incited it Kayn!”

Kayn didn’t answer for a moment and met eye to eye with Rhaast. He was monstrous to many, but to the younger man, he found him oddly beautiful in all his being, but it was much more than physical. He rested a hand on Rhaast’s chest to back off.

“Why does it matter to you? It’s not like I can’t take care of myself, I should ask you why you just barged in.” he countered.

“I won’t risk you throwing your life to him.” Rhaast answered as if was enough, “Not as long as we both live and have this bond.”

There was a heavy pause before Kayn cupped Rhaast’s broad maw. It wasn’t the first time, always in a flirtatious manner when either of them had their romps. But for this moment, it was an underlying tenderness that hid the yearning he held.

“If you really want to know, I spoke to Zed about my future and how strongly it ties with yours. Breaking everything about this curse will have us diverge and be finally away from each other. Zed won’t stop me from pursuing it and..."

Kayn held Rhaast's face in his hands, "I could freely fall in love, even if I’ll let you go.” He answered, clearly bitter from this.

Rhaast’s mind was briefly reeling from this. Love? Kayn was in love with him? For a moment, the Darkin was at a lost on how to respond to this, only to feel played.

Kayn gave a bitter smirk and let go, “Love is a death sentence for an assassin. I’ve already said too much.” He tried to leave Rhaast’s presence, only to be caged in a sudden embrace, surprising him.

The Darkin growled, being manipulated like this was a lapse on his part, “So I fell for your damn master’s test.”

“What do you mean?” Kayn asked.

The Darkin said nothing and proceeded to kiss the younger man.

Kayn stilled to this, face feeling warm and eyes fluttering closed. Taking in the sensation but still tentative, he reached up to hold Rhaast’s nape and opening his own mouth to deepen it. He felt Rhaast’s tongue enter, gently meeting with his and warmth spread over his body. Everything about this was sweet, so different to what he views with Rhaast. If Kayn allowed it, he would have fallen so much harder into this dream like bliss.

And just like a dream, it ended too soon as Rhaast pulled away. Kayn expected the Darkin to ask for sex or just outright leave him wondering, but did neither.

Instead, Rhaast took him in his arms and carried him to their bed, laid him there and shortly joining him in another all-encompassing embrace. “Zed knew I was coming and incited to kill you in my presence. He tested how I would react.”

Rhaast threaded his claws though Kayn’s hair in a fond manner, “You said love was a death sentence? Well I’ll make death fall at my feet if you’re such a coward to it, Shieda.”

Was he actually hearing this right? Kayn almost wanted to pinch himself at Rhaast’s words, to check if he was still asleep. “...Love. Do you...love me Rhaast?” His words were reaching an edge he never felt before, a hope that the Darkin could crush worse than his body at the moment.

“If it comes to it, if we do break this curse, I’ll find a means to bind you back to me.” Rhaast declared, his gaze somehow lighter. “Even when I was trapped in my scythe, I couldn’t deny your stubbornness both infuriated and impressed me, a big reason why you have half my former Ascendant's power within you.”

Rhaast held Kayn’s closer still, “I have you, and I’ll damn anyone if I lose you to them. I...love you that much.”

They were really so alike, it was becoming amusing to Kayn. Just hearing the being he adored say this unhinged and possessive type of love for him was strangely endearing. He returned Rhaast’s embrace with his own, giving a chaste kiss.

“I love you too, my Darkin.” Kayn confessed directly. Having his love reciprocated felt intoxicating, almost deadly to experience it's effects. “I want to be beside you as long as we live, and even beyond it.”

Rhaast purred in the words, and continued to cuddle up to his other half. “I’m glad I have your everything, my little shadow.”


End file.
